


You Cannot Cheat Death When It Comes Knocking at Your Door

by Creafujo



Series: Detective Satan or Detective MC [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Detective Satan, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creafujo/pseuds/Creafujo
Summary: Years after Satan finally out of church's orphanage, he received letter from his 'eldest brother' Lucifer, asking for his help. Can Satan uncover what mystery shrouded his 'brothers' death? Why the murderer only targeted MC's suitors? Is it from Indishe race problem? Is it Imperial Prince's faction's work? Is it from MC's stalker who did it?Detective Satan AU, romance won't be focused here. Female MC.
Series: Detective Satan or Detective MC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082267





	You Cannot Cheat Death When It Comes Knocking at Your Door

Satan frowned at the newspaper. After getting out of orphanage, Satan’s family moved to Devildom and legal papers are taken care of. His two mamas love him and he is quite normal despite he has some anger issue when he was younger.

Mother Vepar and Mama Vapula shared his love for books and hence when he was adopted, the first thing he received other than parental love is his own library. It was amazing! And they said he can save his own money to widened his own library as well…!! It was super amazing!! For Satan, it was like he has his chance to have his freedom and his hobbies.  
Unlike in Angeldom, book is not expensive. Same-sex marriage and multiple partners are allowed under some conditions and of course they accepted Indishe refugees when the persecution in Angeldom grew tense.

As he grows up, the politics changed. Angeldom starts to lacking resources and after huge civil war from the first prince and second prince, the Angeldom still need to recover. He remembers when he was young, a girl older than him will stay with him – her name is MC. MC was kind to him as they both orphan but MC has dark skin. She, Mammon and Simeon are born mixed Indishe and Blanc. Their blue eyes with a bit golden rim and dark skin are signs they are mixed. Satan remember MC was taken to Angeldom’s castle when she was sixteen and when Satan just thirteen.

It was quite the memory because Satan can’t remember Lucifer cried other than during Lilith’s funeral and MC’s farewell. Satan remember Lucifer then taken by a Duke’s family who need someone as heir. Not too long, Mammon and Simeon are separately adopted. Simeon was taken in by a Marquis writer who is an old woman. Mammon was taken by a rough man with scary face. Then Asmodeus leave to join a band of travelling dancers. Beelzebub was taken in by two poor farmers who wanted a son. Belphegor also taken by an Earl family who wants a son. That leave Leviathan and Satan. Not too long, Levi was adopted by a merchant couple who sell clothes.

To Satan’s surprise, Simeon returned after he was named Marquis. He is quick to return to Celestian Temple and stay as Sister Eviel’s assistant. As Sister Eviel already old, she only needs to take care of Luke with Simeon. Satan wrote to Sister Eviel which is why Satan knows why Simeon returns to Celestian Temple.

November 29 Eternal Year 36, it was the last time Simeon wrote to Satan.

It’s been a month and Satan got worried. Satan lives in Devildom near the border area so any letters and package from Angeldom will be arrived in matter of days and yet, Simeon never once skip letters.

Satan frowned and starts to write to Lucifer and Belphegor as they are both adopted by nobles. A letter from Lucifer stated he was chosen as candidate to marry Saintess MC and he was quite in distress as there’s some bodies around already.

_While I don’t want to be written off as whining to you, of all people, Satan, I must warn you there’s something going on behind this whole Saintess affair. I already talked with Saintess and her trusted attendant and the new Pope.  
There’s something big happening here and we are just a mere puppet for those people who planned it all.  
Please let this letter arrived to you safely as now the castle is in tight security.  
Note: Check the fire._

Lucifer is careful. Sister Eviel taught all of them many tricks – like hiding your writings under your writings, hiding your money in place where people won’t check… Certainly, check the fire means THAT trick.

Satan light up the candle and surely enough, the letters hidden in the letter appear.

_Dear Satan,_  
While I know you hate being addressed as dear, this is merely formality. My position is at odds with what higher ups planned. Saintess is our first love, MC. She was pushed into a puppet ruler. I plan to help her but she can’t help us at all despite how strong she is as her political power actually at mercy of the pope. Lucky for us, Solomon plans to back us up.  
By the time I write this, I know there’s chance I am already dead. I can only hand this letter along with keys to my room to the only survivor of this bloody plan. 

“Prepared for everything even your death, you damn strict bastard.” Satan rubs his temple.

It seems he has mysteries to uncover.


End file.
